1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a plug fastener for keeping an electrical plug in place.
2. Description of Related Art
When a number of servers are tested at the same time, a number of corresponding plugs and power lines are connected to some power strips. The power lines can become tangled with one another. When pulling one of the plugs out from a power strip, there is a risk of one or more other plugs being disengaged from the power strip.